Cabello
by minami016
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki nunca ha dejado que toquen su preciado cabello, pero Hinata Hyuga no puede resistir la tentación de hacerlo. ¿Se despertará el chico y se enojará?


**Disclaimer: Ni el fic ni Naruto son mios...**

**Observaciones: Hay OOC...**

**

* * *

Cabello**

En la ciudad de Konoha hay cliches, cosas establecidas o características de cada uno.

Como que Kiba nunca esta sin Akamaru, o que a Choji Akimichi le encanta comer, o que a Sasuke Uchiha le gusta Sakura Haruno (aunque él no lo admita). O que a Jiraiya-sama le gusta la Godaime Hokague y se la tira por las noches. **(No me pude resistir)**

O que Tenten es la mejor maestra de armas en toda Konoha. O que, en este caso, Naruto Uzumaki detesta que toquen su cabello. Y según rumorean las lenguas que saben, casi le pega un puñetazo a un chico en la academia solo por rozarle el cabello al pasar.

Y en un entrenamiento grupal, se lanzó sobre Koketsu cuando este le tiró accidentalmente un Katon y este le rozó rápidamente la cabeza. Los cabellos alborotados rubios de Naruto quedaron al viento y esto lo molestó hasta el punto de bajar en picada, del árbol en que estaba, y acorralar al asustado sujeto en tierra.

Y así como NADIE podía tocar, rozar, olfatear o ver si quiera el cabello de Naruto Uzumaki, tampoco sus novias o ligues podían hacerlo mientras follaban o lo besaban.

A pesar de este quisquilloso defecto, Naruto Uzumaki había tenido muchos ligues desde que ascendió a chunnin y fue catalogado como uno de los chicos más atractivos de toda Konoha (junto a algunos de sus mejores amigos, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba y Shikamaru). Estos, junto con otros shinobis y kunoichis de su generación formaban los "Konoha 12", uno de los grupos de combate más fuertes de Konoha. Es que después de los exámenes chunnin toda la población femenina de Konoha se dio cuenta del buen partido que es Naruto Uzumaki, con sus ojos azules como el cielo, cuerpo bronceado y bien definido y ese cabello rubio tan codiciado lo hacían muy apreciado por las mujeres.

Sus "novias" habían solo acariciado los vellos de la nuca, pero ninguna había estado tan cerca de rozar si quiera, con un dedo, el sedoso e indomable cabello de Naruto. La última, pobre santa según sus amigas, había hecho el intento de rozarlo con la yema de sus dedos y se ganó una sarta de gritos por varios minutos por parte de Naruto, siendo advertida con severidad sobre NO TOCAR. Este aviso llegó rápidamente hacia toda la población femenina de Konoha, aunque ya era supuesto, fue confirmado.

A pesar de que NADIE PODÍA TOCAR SU CABELLO, sus amigos (y Sakura cuando le pegaba) podían hacerlo, y sin que él se diera cuenta. En los entrenamientos y demás actividades que solo los chicos hacían entre chicos. Y alguna que otra vez lo hicieron a propósito y Naruto los sacó carpiendo o aceptó, a regañadientes.

En verdad no había nada de especial en ese cabello. Era solo cabello rubio, salvaje y desordenado. Imposible de peinar si quiera, pero en conclusión, era el cabello de Naruto Uzumaki y eso bastaba para saber que no había que tocarlo.

"_Ya pareces Sasuke y su obsesión por la venganza" _le decía siempre que podía Kiba, no importándole los rayos que Sasuke le mandaba por los ojos, y esto lo avergonzaba pero se enorgullecía en cierta forma de tener algo masculino que proteger.

"_Mira tu cabello, parece que tu perro se durmió encima_" se defendía del chico cabello color castaño y opaco.

Claro está, que no solo su cabello lo llevó a ser quién es, por que Naruto era atractivo en su conjunto. Tenía diecisiete. Tenía una altura considerable, ojos azul cielo hermosos que siempre que los veías tenían brillo y picardía. Era ninja, y tenía su pecho marcado pero tampoco como para ser físico culturista.

Hacía bromas por doquier y eso le mereció ser el bromista más castigado de Konoha y que se pusiese en duda la cordura de los Hokagues, Sarutobi, por perdonarle tantas veces y no volverse loco, y Tsunade, la actual, por no mandarlo a volar.

También se podía decir que era agradable, cuando no era gamberro, ni se pasaba pregonando que sería el próximo Hokague, buena persona y hasta encantador. Hacía reír a todo mundo y, algunas chicas, decían que era tierno, no solo un rostro bonito.

Era inteligente, eso debían reconocerlo todos. ¡No cualquiera puede idear bromas a esa velocidad!. Por último, era rico gracias a la herencia de su padre, quien es por si no lo saben, el Yondaime Hokague.

Otro de los cliches en Konoha era que Hinata Hyuga gustaba de Naruto Uzumaki desde la academia.

Esta era bajita, de ojos perlados y personalidad tímida, aunque no tanto como cuando era más joven. Era una de las kunoichis de los "Konoha 12" y una de las chicas más inteligentes.

"_Hay veces que creo en la magia. Sobre todo cuando hablamos de Hinata. ¡¿Cómo puede una persona ser tan tímida y desmayarse tan seguido?! ¡Wow! Eso sí que es magia"_ decía Kiba a Shino cuando ella veía pasar a Naruto cuando aún tenían 12. Y Shino negaba, resignado a la corta mente de su amigo Inuzuka. Aunque esta situación cambio drásticamente a los 15, Hinata se volvió más segura de sí misma y mucho más extrovertida.

La chica, la verdad, era buena y amable con todos, pero cuando se trataba de reglas y de cumplirlas, aunque no lo crean, era pesada y algo insoportable. Naruto amaba las bromas, y ella, las reglas. Esta diferencia y el cambio de personalidad de ella, quizás, fue lo que le atrajo.

Cada vez que lo veía cuando era pequeña se quedaba muda, le temblaban las piernas, se sonrojaba al punto de poner celosos a los tomates y empezaba con el maldito hábito de jugar con sus dedos. ¡Lo detestaba! Por eso decidió cambiar, y cuando Naruto volvió a Konoha después de traer a Sasuke con el se encontró con una Hinata totalmente diferente, una no tartamuda y con mucha más seguridad, pero también una Hinata que no reconocía que Naruto Uzumaki existía.

Esto fue hasta el año pasado, porque en ese verano lo encontró trabajando en una heladería cerca de Ichiraku Ramen. ¡Naruto, el Señorito cagado en dinero hijo del Hokague estaba trabajando! Era impresionante. Y ella que amaba el helado de ese lugar, iba dos veces por semana. Y Naruto la atendía.

"_Rompí la puerta de Tsunade obaa-chan, y me obliga a pagársela así"_ confesó el muchacho avergonzado ese verano y ella notó que había madurado un poco. Aunque lo obligaron a hacerlo, el hecho que él estuviera allí, le animó a conocerlo más y darle una oportunidad, de nuevo.

De esos momentos habían pasado varios meses y ahora, en Marzo, se les venían encima los exámenes que dictaminarían quienes se convertirían en jonnin.

Las días se acortaban y los shinobis creían tener cada vez menos horas para entrenar y perfeccionar sus jutsus. Y algunos como Shikamaru, empezar a entrenar en serio.

Todos los chunnins de la aldea estaban inmersos en la locura, los nervios, la ansiedad y la agitación. Se quedaban entrenando hasta altas horas de la noche, en los campos de entrenamiento o en la Academia, ya que Tsunade había dispuesto que todos los chunnins que desearan estaban autorizados a entrenar ahí.

Como Naruto, que en esos momentos, estaba dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de su sillón escarlata. Había acabado dos larguísimos informes de misiones para la Hokague; debía entregarlos la mañana siguiente como práctica para los exámenes.

-¡Demonios!-musitó Hinata Hyuga soltando la pluma y volcando sin querer el tintero sobre su ensayo-¡Doble demonios!-masculló y arrugó el pergamino que terminó en el cesto de papeles.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó su amiga Tenten, quien en realidad, poco le importaba por qué Hinata maldecía. Sonreía como boba a la vez que miraba la foto de su novio, Neji Hyuga, primo de Hinata. Salía con él hacía ya cuatro meses y estaban aún en la etapa de "fervientes amantes".

-Olvídalo, Tenten.-exclamó Hinata con el cejo fruncido. Desde que Tenten estaba saliendo con Neji, pisaba nubes y volaba en un mundo inexistente. Había perdido a su mejor amiga.-Como si te importara-masculló por lo bajo y salió del cuarto manifestando su enojo con un portazo.

Bajó las escaleras pisando cada peldaño con fuerza, como si se quisiera hundir en ellos.

-Maldita Tenten, maldito Neji, y maldita relación-decía con los dientes apretados, por lo bajo. ¡Quería que Tenten volviera a ser la de antes y le prestara atención! Si bien sus problemas no eran más interesantes que los de Neji, eran sus problemas y necesitaba de una amiga para hablarlos. ¿Se nota el cambio de personalidad verdad?

Un momento.

¿Estaba celosa de su primo? ¿O estaba celosa que su amiga estuviese una relación y ella no?

-Claro que no, maldita conciencia -se dijo a sí misma y encontró lo que buscaba en la punta de la mesa principal. Su libro, cuando estaba a punto de volver a el aula donde estaban ella y Tenten, noto algo que la detuvo, en seco. O mejor dicho, alguien.

Naruto Uzumaki yacía durmiendo plácidamente en un sillón, en uno de los rincones de la sala. Se había quedado dormido, por que tenía su pluma en el apoya brazos del sillón y sus pergaminos estaban apoyados en el borde de la mesa.

"_Como ha cambiado en estos últimos tiempos. No me ignora, al menos no tanto, no se le ve más por la oficina de la Hokague. ¿Habrá dejado de hacer bromas? Bueno, no se escuchan más los gritos de la Hokague"_ reconocía la chica hablando con su conciencia a la que acababa de maldecir.

Pero aunque la maldijera y discutiera contra ella, Hinata Hyuga aún se sentía atraída por Naruto Uzumaki. Esos meses habían sido cruciales, y si, vale, estaba celosa de su amiga por que quería tener algo así con Naruto.

-Vale, vale-susurró mirando hacia arriba como si su conciencia estuviera allí-Me enteré que el chico está fuerte.

A medida que él había demostrado crecer, personalmente y, gracias a los entrenamientos, físicamente, ella se había sentido extraña cuando estaban juntos. Hasta que un día se dio cuenta que ella, una Hyuga, le coqueteaba. Le sonría sugestivamente, le hacía señas juguetonas y le decía cosas que lo dejaban en suspenso. **(si, raaaaro)**

Pero el chico no daba señales de querer invitarla a salir, aunque correspondía a esos juegos de Naruto. Algo que no había cambiado en Naruto es que sigue igual de denso que cuando tenía 12 años.

Encima que ella no sabía coquetear, el muy condenado se la complicaba no haciendo absolutamente nada para que salieran. ¡Es que no se daba cuenta que le gustaba y quería tirárselo! Por Kami.

-Toda la aldea sabe lo que siento .Todos menos tú-susurró ella acercándose y quedando arrodillada frente al sillón. Sonrió enternecida. Parecía un niño travieso, dormido después de un día de jugar y jugar. Lo vio detenidamente desde la punta de sus zapatos, hasta la punta de sus cabellos.

Sus cabellos.

Eran sedosos y con una mano estirada apenas podría rozarlos. Fácilmente y ágilmente podría tocarlos y él nunca se enteraría se veía tan suave, tan tentador, tan prohibido, que por un momento dejó de lado lo que más le importaba: las reglas.

¡Al diablo con ellas! El cabello de Naruto olía y lucía mejor.

Naruto estaba tan enfocada en tocarlos o no, que no percibió a su amiga Tenten bajar las escaleras en puntas de pie y sonreír con malicia. Ahora sí que confirmaba su teoría sobre el enamoramiento persistente de su amiga. Y lo aprobaba totalmente.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Lo único que Hinata quiso, aunque lo negara o no se diera cuenta, y quería en ese momento. Uzumaki le seguía dejando las piernas como gelatina y Tenten lo comprobaba en ese momento.

Lástima que dentro de todo ese amor que su amiga le profesaba, Naruto parecía no estar interesado en Hinata. ¿Le gustará otra chica? ¡La chica llevaba loca por el desde la academia!

Aunque toda la aldea creyera que ella no sentía nada por él, Hinata parecía cada vez más deprimida y Tenten, en una nota anónima le había incentivado a que dijera la verdad.

Hinata sabía que había sido ella la de la nota, y lo agradeció muchísimo, pero solo ocultó más sus sentimientos.

"_No se lo digas a nadie, por favor. Mientras más personas lo sepan, más desastroso será" _había dicho la chica casi llorando y Tenten le correspondió a su súplica callándose la boca. Debió morderse la lengua cada vez que su novio le comentaba qué linda pareja harían esos dos.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Hinata-chan?-preguntó Tenten despacio para no asustarla. Lo hubiera hecho en otra situación, pero notó a su amiga algo triste y melancólica, como si estar con Naruto fuese algo imposible e inalcanzable.

La pelinegra volteó su cabeza lo suficiente para ver si era su amiga y soltó un suspiro largo.

-Solo…quiero tocar-musitó en voz queda señalando su cabello-Es tan bonito y lejano ¿Sabes? Como Naruto.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Tenten algo molesta por la martirización de su amiga. ¡Como le gustaba sufrir a esa chica! -¿Su cabello? -preguntó, incrédula. Además de víctima, Hinata estaba en sus días de periodo y estaba loca de remate.

-Su cabello…-dijo ella con voz soñadora-..Es tan suave y brillante. Nunca podré estar más cerca de él de lo que estoy -musitó con una sonrisa triste –Naruto-kun odia que la gente le toque el cabello…Si lo tocara, él nunca lo sabría.

Tenten rodó los ojos, algo exasperada y se acercó tomando la otra mano de Hinata por sorpresa. Esta la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, temerosa del accionar de su amiga.

-¡Acabemos con toda esta novela! -pidió Tenten hastiada -Mira Hinata, si lo deseas, solo hazlo -jaló la mano de la pelinegra por la muñeca y la acercó a centímetros de la cabellera del chico.

-¿Pero…y si despierta?

-Oh, Kami -musitó con los ojos en blanco de nuevo -Solo hazlo. No me iré hasta que lo hayas hecho -amenazó y le soltó la mano de sopetón. Hinata la levantó con rapidez antes que cayera pesadamente sobre el regazo del dormido chico.

-Bien…-dijo y suspiró levemente -Aquí vamos… -Tenten miraba expectante la escena, el paso mayor que su amiga estaba por dar -…Yo…no puedo -concluyó alejando la mano hasta esconderla tras su espalda.

-¡Vamos, amiga! Solo le tocarás el cabello y el sujeto no se dará cuenta nunca… ¡Está dormido! -indicó señalándolo -No es que le pedirás permiso o algo…Solo, hazlo. -aconsejó pestañeando exageradamente y abriendo más sus ojos castaños. Hinata sonrió por el gesto.

-Sí, es cierto -admitió luego fe pensarlo un instante y se acercó más cerca hacia la figura durmiente del sofá con seguridad.

¡Esta vez sí lo haría!

-Al fin, me estaba volviendo vieja… -musitó Tenten para sí misma y con una sonrisa de aliento en el rostro.

-¿Pero qué pasa si…?-Tenten la miró fulminante y la ojiperla se calló de sopetón -Es solo estirar la manita, Hina-chan, nada más, cariño -explicó con voz cantarina pero exasperante.

-Está bien-suspiró Hinata, resignada. Se tragó todos los nervios que tenía en la garganta y se aclaró la voz.

Podía sentir su corazón palpitar con furia, como si quisiera salírsele. ¿Qué pasaba si Naruto despertaba y la encontraba allí, casi abalanzada sobre él y con las manos en su cabello? Pensaría que era una pervertida y se lo contaría a todo mundo.

¿Cómo ella enfrentaría esa penosa situación frente a Nauto y toda la aldea?

Era embarazoso y ella tan mala mintiendo.

-¡Hinata, hazlo!-ordenó Tenten apretando los dientes y agitando ambos puños, como si de ganas una apuesta en una carrera de caballos se tratara.

-No, no puedo...-negó con los ojos casi cerrados, pero vislumbrando la cabeza ladeada de Naruto. Tenía los cabellos bien colocados, bueno tan bien como se puede esperar de él, y respiraba pasiblemente. Era perfecto durmiendo.

-Hinata Hyuga..-farfulló Tenten retomando su otra mano libre. Estaba iracunda y las aletas de la nariz se habían dilatado. -Si no le tocas el maldito cabello al maldito de Uzumaki ya mismo, te presionaré la mano contra toda la cabeza del chico… ¡Ahora hazlo, rápido, qué está dormido! ¡Aprovecha! -apresuró soltando la mano pero quedándose cerca por si las moscas.

Hinata asintió apesumbradamente, pero al ver de nuevo la figura de Naruto pacíficamente durmiente, solo se relajó. No pudo explicar por qué o como, pero la relajó verlo así, durmiendo.

Estiró su mano con lentitud, y al cabo de unos instantes, en los cuales su mano se sostuvo en el aire junto a la cabeza de Naruto y ante la mirada expectante de Tenten, sus dedos se entrelazaron entre los mechones rubios de Naruto Uzumaki.

Eran suaves, sedosos, como siempre había imaginado. Ya entendía por qué él nunca quería que la gente se los tocara. Valía la pena tanto cuidado y ser tan quisquilloso.

Poco a poco fue retirando los dedos de ese mar de seda y suavidad, pero no sin antes clavar levemente sus uñas en el cuero cabelludo del chico. Solo para completar la acción que le había costado tanta valentía y casi la vida.

-¿Qué tal? -preguntó interesada Tenten. Y orgullosa por el acto heroico de su amiga.-¿Son suaves?

-Definitivamente, si -declaró Hinata son una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. Suspiró y lo volvió a ver. Estaba por agregar un comentario cursi, ahora entendiendo a Tenten cuando suspiraba como tonta por su primo, cuando su amiga largó una maldición al ver su reloj.

-El toque de queda ya ha sonado -explicó presurosa. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió a grandes zancadas del lugar. Tenten era un año mayor, aunque ella y su equipo se la pasaran con los "9 Novatos" como habían sido bautizados en su primer examen chunnin.

Pasaron unos minutos antes que la chica suspirara de nuevo y decidiera que ya era tiempo de irse a dormir. Se puso de pie y se volteó a verlo una vez más.

-Buenas noches, Naruto-kun.

Siguió su camino hacia las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas cuando una risita leve la hizo girar, horrorizada.

¡Naruto Uzumaki estaba despierto! Más despierto que la Hokague después de tomar sake! ¡Más vivo que los 4 Hokagues!

El muy condenado estaba incorporado erguidamente sobre el sillón, con los pies posados sobre la mesa donde antes Tenten había estado sentada y con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

Hinata ahogó un gritito de impresión a la vez que buscaba mirar los ojos azules de Naruto como si fuese real, de carne y hueso, y no una mala pasada de su imaginación. O para peor, Naruto se puso de pie, se quedó congelada.

Era de verdad, y estaba riéndose de ella.

-Perdona la burla, querida Hinata-espetó diplomáticamente, como si de un permiso real se tratase -Pero has invadido mi propiedad.

Hinata lo vio con ojos expresivamente abiertos, tanto, que el chico juró que sus globos oculares se saldrían de sus ojos.

-Naruto-kun...-balbuceó sintiendo su lengua trabada en su paladar. Estaba atontada y estática por ver que el chico era real. ¡Estaba despierto y había sentido su "caricia" en el cabello! ¿Qué peor que eso?¿Qué peor que ser descubierta con las manos en la masa por el chico que la hacía sonrojar y avergonzar? ¡Era como estar desnuda frente a toda la clase en una de esas horrendas pesadillas!

-Hinata-chan -pidió él acercándose solo un paso, lentamente. No parecía estar enojado si no más bien divertido. Perfecto. Era todo lo que ella necesitaba. ¡Naruto burlándose de ella! Hubiera preferido que se enojara mil veces a que se estuviera mofando de ella de aquella forma, en cámara lenta y dolorosa.

-Oh, Kami…-gimoteó ella sintiendo que su voz cobraba cuerpo, ya que la creyó haber perdido, junto con el aliento, en el momento que lo vio allí.-... ¿No estabas...dormido?-preguntó señalando con algunos temblores, el sillón escarlata. ¡Demonios! De nuevo con el tartamudeo.

-No -dijo y metió las manos en sus bolsillos-Y dime Hinata-chan... ¿Qué tiene que hacer una persona para conseguir un rato de paz aquí, eh? -preguntó divertido, pero algo serio.

Hinata lo miró, más temblorosa y asustada que antes. ¿Acaso estaba enojado? ¿ Era cierto el mito de NO TOCAR su cabello?

-Lo siento -murmuró bajando la mirada y la cabeza, levemente. Ahora no estaba avergonzada, por que el chico no se burlaba ya de ella, sino que estaba enojado y molesto.

Se retractó mentalmente de lo que había pensado antes. Era mejor un Naruto bromista y tal vez, hiriente, a un Naruto enojado.

-¿Ahora a que juegas, Hinata, eh? -acusó el chico subiendo un poco el tono de voz. Ella se acongojó más todavía y Naruto creyó ver un respingo de susto, leve y corto.-La verdad no entiendo tu jueguito.-aseguró simulando dureza. Su voz estaba bronca y grave.

Hinata lo miró de nuevo, sin entender con totalidad. ¿A qué juegos se estaba refiriendo que hacía? Ella era clara, la mayoría de las veces.

"_Está enojado realmente" _se replicó mentalmente y suspiró.

-Yo...me resbalé...y...-se excusó con las palabras casi entrecortadas-…Juro que no quise…pero...

-Eres una gran mentirosa-clamó Naruto con esa sonrisa socarrona de saberlo todo, de nuevo, y con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

Hinata bajó la mirada nuevo y sus mejillas se encendieron automáticamente. Y dale con el sonrojo. ¡Como iba a mandar a la mierda a Tenten cuando la viera!

-Viendo que eres pésima mintiendo… -dispuso tras notar la vergüenza y la presión a la que estaba sometiendo a la chica, gustosamente -…dime, Hinata...¿Por qué me acariciaste el cabello?

-¡No lo acaricié!-se defendió ella sintiendo un globo explotar en su interior. ¡Qué se creía aquel patán para humillarla así?- Solo...lo...-no podía confesarlo, o estaría admitiendo que lo hizo y eso le aseguraría años de burlas por parte del chico.-...Lo siento-se disculpó sintiendo que tenía ganas de llorar. Sus ojos se pusieron un poco rojos.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó con voz comandante. ¡Necesitaba saber la verdad de la boca de la misma chica! Estaba harto de basarse en solo suposiciones y los dichos de los demás.

Si era verdad que Hinata Hyuga sentía algo por él desde hace tiempo, quería presionarla hasta que lo confesara. Y si bien no era el mejor método, era el más efectivo, por que ella era sumamente tímida y cabezota.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella extrañada. Levantó la mirada y Naruto notó que era, además de tímida, un poco lenta en cuestiones amorosas. Debía apurarla o como decía Kiba, "darle un empujoncito".

-Hinata... ¿Yo te gusto?-soltó sin pensarlo demasiado. Era ahora o nunca. Estaban todas las cartas sobre la mesa, o mejor dicho, todas las piezas de Shogi, listas para jugarlas.-Quiero decir…¿Sientes algo por mí?

-No, estás confundido Naruto -señaló con una sonrisa nerviosa, como si fuese lo más alocado que hubiese oído en años. -No sé que habrá creído tu amplia imaginación y tú, pero…

-Escuché lo que dijiste antes que bajase Tenten, mientras yo supuestamente dormía -confesó acercándose a pasos lentos pero grandes, como si temiera espantarla. Y esta vez no se la escaparía sin sonsacarla algo. -Revelaste que sentías algo por mí, y que todos lo sabían, menos yo.

-Pero…pero...eso puede ser amistad, o admiración-dictaminó fingiendo inocencia y tratando que los cientos de nudos en su estómago se deshicieran. ¡Maldito tartamudeo!

-¿Qué me cuentas de tus nervios al tocarme el cabello? ¿Y cuándo dijiste que eran suaves y sedosos? -preguntó divertido, ya muy cerca de ella, con los brazos cruzados-Deberé agradecerle a Tenten por hacer que me tocaras el cabello...por que eres demasiado lenta, Hyuga.

Esto último fue con algo de burla y aunque ella no lo notó, con algo de ternura, por que si algo le gustaba de Hinata Hyuga, era su inocencia y pureza para algunas cosas. Si bien era valiente, era vergonzosa; eso lo enloquecía.

La chica sintió que su sangre hervía, haciéndose de nuevo presente el humillante Naruto que tanto detestaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó haciéndose la desentendida del asunto, cuando en realidad quería gritarle a los cuatro vientos que sí, que le atraía.

-Hinata-chan, si te gusto, solo dímelo-pidió un poco desesperado pero sintiendo que quería acabar con todo eso. ¡Quería dar por zanjado el asunto y besarla de una vez por todas!

-¿Qué tú me gustas?-preguntó sintiendo que sus mejillas no podían estar más azoradas y su estómago más lleno de nudos.

-Sí, yo te gusto…

-Tú me gustas…-susurró más para sí misma, como una confirmación, que para el chico. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron más y sintió como si hubiese pasado toda la tarde en una soleada playa y se hubiera insolado. –Pero...-tragó saliva, nerviosa y se sentó lentamente sobre el primer sofá que encontró-…Sé que tú no estás interesado en mí, por eso no te lo había dicho…porque…no quería que se sintieses culpable o incómodo. Así que pensé nunca decírtelo…y…cuando te vi allí durmiendo…-su voz se cortó por un momento, pero pudo seguir hablando-...Me dieron ganas de tocarte el cabello, una sola vez. Tú jamás lo sabrías…pero...Oh, Kami...Lo siento -gimoteó con los ojos cristalizados.

No quería llorar en ese momento, y que Naruto la viera vulnerable. Mucho menos que él estuviera con ella por lástima o la consolara.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -preguntó Naruto yendo hacia donde estaba sentada y colocándose enfrente con las piernas flexionadas, quedando cara a cara. No hizo amago de acercarse más ni de tomarle mano por que sabría lo orgullosa que era y lo alejaría.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, ahora, sin entender a lo que se refería.

-¿Cuánto tiempo de esto? ¿Desde cuándo te gusto?

-Unos…tres meses, aunque en realidad me llamaste la atención desde la academia-contestó conteniendo las lágrimas pero una se escapó rebeldemente y bajó por su mejilla. Estaba hipando y cuando Naruto, finalmente, se acercó, dejó de hacerlo.

-Oh, Hina-chan -musitó soltando el somero abrazo para verla a los ojos-Eres una idiota… ¿Lo sabías? -preguntó sonriendo y ella lo miró algo molesta, con el ceño fruncido.

-No necesito que me digas eso ahora. -protestó molesta y sintiéndose más dolida que nunca. Hizo el amago de pararse pero él la sentó de nuevo.

-Hinata, Hinata, Hinata...-exclamó mientras negaba con la cabeza, levemente- ¿Qué demonios te hizo pensar que no me gustabas?

-Tú…-se enjuagó una lágrima y se apretó la nariz para disminuir la congestión. No estaba más tranquila ni mucho menos por que Naruto le había retenido-…Nunca me hiciste caso, nunca me miraste, ni siquiera cuando empecé a cambiar...Ahora…solo nos saludamos cuando nos vemos por la aldea, y las charlas más largas que tenemos son sobre los exámenes, Naruto-kun -reprochó y sintió que, en realidad, estaba lamentándose sobre algo que lo había tenido, pero que había perdido.

-Hinata…yo hacia todas esas cosas porque pensé que me detestabas-explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, lo hice por que te irritaban...-repuso acomodándose frente a ella, ahora sentado y cruzado de piernas. A pesar de ser ninja, las piernas flexionadas no eran una pose muy cómoda-...Usualmente cuando alguien se desmaya cuando estas cerca y ni siquiera te mira a los ojos, es porque le caes mal…-aseveró con una sonrisa de lado y ella sonrió también, aunque débilmente-…Y no te voy a negar que al principio lo hacía solo para verte sonrojada.-Ella lo miró, extrañada-Te veías linda.

-Las cosas cambian...-habló con una sonrisa completa en su rostro-Salvo el hecho de que soy linda cuando me sonrojo...-exceptuó dándose aires de diva y Naruto soltó una risa corta.

-Sí, las cosas cambian-susurró Naruto a centímetros de Hinata.

Ambos estaban sentados. Hinata un poco empinada para estar más cómoda. Sus alientos se mezclaban por la cercanía y Hinata, como muchas otras veces, aunque de lejos, observó los labios del chicos, delgados y apetitosos.

-¿Quieres…salir conmigo?-se aventuró a preguntar, sintiendo que estaba nervioso a pesar de todos los indicios y la confesión de la chica.

No quizo esperar la respuesta de Hinata y atrapó sus labios en un ardiente beso, cargado de intensidad y euforia.

Había tomado nada más ni nada menos que diez años definir lo que había entre ellos. Esa tensión se convirtió en atracción, y esa atracción, en algo parecido al amor.

El beso duró varios minutos. Quizás días o más tiempo. Hinata se sentía en aquella abrasadora playa todavía, pero esta vez junto a Naruto, sintiendo el roce de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Fue el chico el que cortó el beso, por falta de aire.

-¿Estás…bien?-preguntó en un murmuro, viendo cada una de las facciones del rostro de ella.

-Sí… -respondió ella tratando de reobrar el aliento, pero divertida por la preguntar del chico. ¿Acaso sentía que le había echo daño?-…Pero estabas en algo más importante antes…

-Hina-chan… ¿Saldrías conmigo?-preguntó, esta vez, con seguridad en la respuesta.

Ella sonrió abiertamente y lo besó, prolongadamente, colgados los brazos en el cuello de Naruto, quien se sentía atontado por un golpe de Lee o como si hubiera sido anunciado como el nuevo Hokague.

No, se equivocaba. Esto era cien veces mejor que todo eso.

-¿Voy…a tomar eso como un sí?-exclamó sintiendo que quería el consentimiento de Hinata. Si ya le había sacado una declaración completa, ahora quería sacarle un SÍ a su cita oficialmente.

Hinata asintió tímidamente y el shinobi atrapó su labio superior en un corto beso. ¡Como lo enternecía hacerla sonrojar y que fuera tan vergonzosa!

Cuando rompieron el beso, tercero, por falta de aire, ella fue la primera en hablar.

-Perdona por lo del cabello.-exclamó acariciando el cuello de la camisa del chico-Siento haberlo tocado.

-Yo no lo siento, Hina-chan-dijo y sonrió de lado-Es esa aventura que pasaste que ahora estamos juntos.

-¡Cierto! ¡Soy toda una atrevida!-vociferó divertida y Naruto rió.

-Así es, osada-se burló y la hizo bajar hasta que se sentara sobre sus piernas-Y eres bienvenida a tocarme en cabello cuando quieras.

-¿Estoy…oficialmente permitida, invitada y autorizada a acariciarte el cabello cuando yo quiera? -preguntó sorprendida, aunque bromeaba. Naruto asintió y ella se apresuró a acariciarle el cabello con delicadeza -Es el mejor cabello que haya acariciado jamás-confesó en susurro y Naruto la besó nuevamente, sintiendo que eso de su cabello había sido tonto, pero al final, había servido para conquistar a Hinata.

Hinata Hyuga se sentía la chica más afortunada de toda Konoha. Primero por ser la novia oficial de Naruto Uzumaki, y segundo, por tocar su cabello cuando era de su antojo. Había comprobado, además, que era suave y sedoso como decían y podía confirmárselo a todas aquellas chicas que se lo preguntaban.

Es por eso que no se quejó de los años y años de lavado capilar que Naruto gastó y siguió gastando, ni mucho menos pidió permiso o disculpas por acariciarle el cabello.

Ahora, simplemente, lo hacía por sí misma.

**********

**Autora Original:**** James' Lily Flower**

**Idioma Original:**** Inglés.**

**Traducción:**** Lali Evans**

**Idioma Traducido:**** Español.

* * *

**

_**Hola!!!! soy yo de nuevo...ahora esto es raro...esta es una adaptación de una traducción, entienden? y el fic original es genial! el original es de Harry Potter es un Lily-James...**_

_**Esta es la traducción http : // www .fanfiction .net / s / 4838837/ 1 /Cabello**_

_**Y esta el original http : // www .fanfiction .net / s/ 4120759 / 1 / Hair**_

_**Actualizare Doble Vida esta semana...y también publicare el ultimo cap de El Principe y la Soltera Problemática...y les puedo asegurar que los dos les encantaran!!!**_

_**Ya saben gente...reviews! besos!**_


End file.
